


Puzzle – Ogni cosa al suo posto

by Rota



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Un ciclo ogni tre passi, prima inalazione e poi espirazione, e ogni tre metri due respiri completi. Considerata la temperatura dell’aria mattutina e la densità dell’umidità attorno al suo corpo, questo è il rapporto più vantaggioso per ottenere il massimo profitto dal riscaldamento appena iniziato.Il freddo dell’autunno gli morde già la carne delle gambe lasciate nude dai pantaloncini corti e dalle basse scarpette da ginnastica, ma Rei è impegnato per lo più a guardare avanti e a tracciare il proprio percorso con lo sguardo. Tre giri di campo di corsa, nella corsia più esterna.Alza il polso per guardare l’orologio, e allo scoccare del minuto esatto parte senza che nessun altro intervenga. Quei pochi pazzi che come lui si allenano a quell’ora di mattina, mentre ancora tutte le serrande alle finestre della scuola dormono tranquille, lo lasciano fare indisturbato e si guardano bene dall’interferire o sporcare la sua precisione millimetrica.





	Puzzle – Ogni cosa al suo posto

***Titolo** : Puzzle – Ogni cosa al suo posto  
***Fandom:** Free!  
***Personaggi** : Haruka Nanase, Rei Ryugazaki, Un po’ tutti  
***Prompt** **:** Fantasy  
***Parole:** 6768  
*** Note:** Ecco il terzo capitolo di questa serie sulle SoulMate! Con una coppia abbastanza particolare ma che ai tempi d’oro in cui seguivo moltissimo Free! ed ero proprio innamoratissima dell’Anime mi ha sempre stuzzicato e interessato xD Parto dal punto di vista di Rei, perché per me è più facile da gestire! La struttura è sempre uguale, quindi la OS è divisa in quattro momenti, tutti particolari e con una definizione ben precisa!  
Buona lettura :3

 

  
  
 

 

 

Un ciclo ogni tre passi, prima inalazione e poi espirazione, e ogni tre metri due respiri completi. Considerata la temperatura dell’aria mattutina e la densità dell’umidità attorno al suo corpo, questo è il rapporto più vantaggioso per ottenere il massimo profitto dal riscaldamento appena iniziato.  
Il freddo dell’autunno gli morde già la carne delle gambe lasciate nude dai pantaloncini corti e dalle basse scarpette da ginnastica, ma Rei è impegnato per lo più a guardare avanti e a tracciare il proprio percorso con lo sguardo. Tre giri di campo di corsa, nella corsia più esterna.  
Alza il polso per guardare l’orologio, e allo scoccare del minuto esatto parte senza che nessun altro intervenga. Quei pochi pazzi che come lui si allenano a quell’ora di mattina, mentre ancora tutte le serrande alle finestre della scuola dormono tranquille, lo lasciano fare indisturbato e si guardano bene dall’interferire o sporcare la sua precisione millimetrica.  
C’è ormai troppa ammirazione in ognuno di loro per fare qualcosa del genere, perché anche quelli che più a lungo hanno trovato la questione divertente, vederlo ogni giorno impegnarsi a tal punto per raggiungere determinati risultati ha gradualmente modificato il loro giudizio.  
Qualcuno, bisbigliando, ha anche ipotizzato, che una tale serietà nella disposizione delle azioni sia data dal suo potere innato, ma questi sono solo pettegolezzi da spogliatoio.  
Guardarlo correre, scorgerlo mentre curva seguendo la pista di allenamento e preciso continua il proprio esercizio di controllo, è diventata un’abitudine esattamente come quella di fare dieci minuti di skip e altri dieci di piegamenti in avanti.  
Rei nella sua testa conta – gli piace la matematica, perché è una sequenza esatta di formule sempre uguali tra di loro, che si incastrano perfettamente le une alle altre nel momento in cui si applica la logica del problema. Il suo problema giornaliero è aver dormito poco la notte precedente, e ne può notare i segni quando il suo passo diventa mediamente più lento del solito di quasi tre centesimi di secondo. Se ne cruccia un poco, cercando di rimanere comunque sempre regolare nei movimenti, e sgomberare il pensiero dalla sensazione di fastidio datagli dalle gocce di sudore che gli sono scivolate lungo la schiena per condensarsi tutte appena sopra l’orlo della maglietta.  
A quell’età, rimanere impressionato dalla notizia che un parente ha trovato il proprio mate potrebbe quasi sembrare ridicolo. Lui ha imparato a convivere con Puzzle molto presto, anzi: un potere del genere lo ha aiutato nello studio così come in altre attività, lo ha fatto eccellere come studente e come figlio in diversi campi della vita. Secondo logica, il ritrovarsi di due anime gemelle avrebbe dovuto essere non altro che l’ennesimo, e giusto, incastro tra due pezzi complementari, perfetti nel loro insieme e con quella gobba sbilenca in grado di aderire soltanto a un’altra rientranza delle stesse fattezze. Dove uno manca, l’altro eccede, e così via.  
Il primo giro di campo completato – Rei sente le voci dei suoi compagni che cominciano il riscaldamento per la parte superiore del proprio corpo, facendo ben attenzione alle spalle e ai pettorali, oltre che di tutte le braccia.  
La nebbiolina comincia a dipanarsi davanti a lui, il freddo scende e i suoi muscoli reagiscono perfettamente a ogni comando implicito impartito. Dalla punta al tallone, il piede di Rei aderisce alla superficie piana e liscia del campo da corsa e sostenuto dal suolo prosegue senza indugi.  
Così come il suo pensiero, silenzioso, trattenuto da labbra serrate.  
Sente i gomiti andare avanti e indietro, per accompagnare la propria andatura; quando gli occhiali gli scivolano appena sulla punta del naso, per colpa di un movimento impercettibile della testa, alza una mano e li sistema meglio contro il proprio viso, perché proteggano lo sguardo e gli occhi vigili. Per qualche istante si perde a cconsiderarele tribune che si alzano oltre la rete di confinamento, i gradoni di pietra dove durante le manifestazioni sportive più importanti si siedono parenti e amici, compagni di classe e di scuola. Una massa informa e poco compatta di persone che hanno tutte il medesimo destino.  
Secondo giro di campo completato, e Rei nota dal suo orologio di essere rallentato troppo. Con uno scatto, velocizza di due volte il proprio passo, sperando di celare in questo modo il battito del proprio cuore che è innaturalmente celere. Nessuno dice nulla, nessuno nota nulla.  
Questa volta però, il suo sguardo si mantiene basso, e le mani si chiudono a pugno. Persino il canto allegro di un uccellino che passa da quelle parti lo disturba e lo agita – la schiena si curva in avanti, come se fosse appesantita da qualcosa di molto grave, una paura che non è mai emersa davvero, da tutta quella perfezione.  
Non esiste al mondo qualcuno di così ingenuo da pensare che, tra gli esseri umani, esistano davvero metà complementari capaci di aderire come due pezzi di plastica – capaci di modellarsi davvero sulle gobbe o sulle concavità di qualcun altro, senza sacrificare qualcos’altro in qualche modo. E Rei ha intenzione di vivere intero, dall’inizio della propria corsa fino alla fine.

 

********************************

 

Certo Rei non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato così. Nessuno prima di quel momento lo ha mai messo in guardia sugli effetti del Primo Legame sul corpo, tutti sempre molto pronti a raccontare quanto sia bello essere legati a qualcuno, quanto sia magnifico poter dire di avere un mate, quanto sia fantastico sentire bruciare d’amore e di passione il proprio spirito perché la persona giusta e sola è finalmente al proprio fianco.  
Nelle trasmissione del televisore, nelle chiacchiere di tutti i giorni, negli annunci pubblici e in ogni rapporto sociale alla luce del sole, nessuno si è mai arrischiato a mettere in risalto anche gli aspetti negativi di un tale avvenimento - quasi insinuare la loro esistenza potesse portare a rimuginare sulle ombre e sugli aspetti mai inesplorati: quella è la via degli AntiEroi, dopotutto.  
Se Rei riuscisse a parlare, definirebbe quello che sente nel petto una vera e propria esplosione. Che gli toglie il respiro, gli agita e gli fa tremare il corpo, lo priva di volontà e di spirito. Il giovane è d’altronde sicuro che anche a quell’altro, davanti a lui, stia succedendo la medesima cosa; glielo può sentire dentro, così come d’ora in poi sentirà qualsiasi cosa egli davvero prova, tutte le vibrazioni forti o deboli del suo cuore.  
Rei non sa neanche quanto effettivamente quello che lui considera un’eternità soltanto duri, perché il resto del mondo era sparito alla sua percezione e poi ricompare all’improvviso una stanza bianca, un lettino sopra il suo corpo, delle cinture di contenimento per braccia e gambe, una folla di persone attorno. E qualcosa che preme attorno alla testa, come un casco che ticchetta continuamente contro la sua tempia.  
Tutto è cambiato, specialmente lui e l’altro.  
Una volta attestato che è rientrato tutto nella norma, gli scienziati presenti cominciano a sorridere, ridere di contentezza, fare gesti strani di vittoria. Quasi che la nascita di due mate fosse un fatto straordinario e inusuale, e non del tutto normale.  
Ma certo qualcosa di strano quel giorno è accaduto, perché tutto all’improvviso Rei è stato male, e così anche un ragazzo dall’altra parte del campus dell’Accademia. Spiegarlo razionalmente è difficile, in quel momento più che mai.  
Un uomo dai capelli biondi e l’espressione estasiata, il tono della voce alto, si fa avanti e si sporge oltre il contenitore della barella.  
-Sei stato bravo, Ryugazaki! Un’ottima prova!  
Rei non riesce a reagire in tempo alle sue parole che quello già si rivolge all’altro ragazzo, con un’espressione ancora più euforica e ancora più contenta.  
-Visto, Nanase? Lo abbiamo trovato! Abbiamo trovato il tuo mate!  
Il corpo del ragazzo è immobile ancora, rigido contro il materassino della barella. Sbatte le palpebre in continuazione, a una lentezza quasi invidiabile, che tradisce un certo nervosismo. Come fa per muovere il braccio destro, finalmente si rende conto di essere imprigionato; Rei riesce a stento a guardarlo in viso, ma note immediatamente il suo cruccio.  
Poi, sente la sua voce grattare la gola con sforzo.  
-Per favore, liberateci.  
Il signor Sasabe ride un sacco e sbatte le mani.  
-Ma certo! Ora possiamo slegarvi!  
Qualcuno accorre a fare quanto chiesto: un paio di infermieri dal camice più corto, senza tesserino allegato al collo. Prima le braccia e poi le gambe, prima a quel ragazzo dai capelli scuri e poi a Rei.  
Lo scienziato non smette di parlar loro.  
-Ci dispiace avere fatto una cosa del genere, ma è stata un’emergenza. Non avevamo mai visto nulla del genere!  
Nel mettersi a sedere, Rei compie un gesto automatico, salvo poi rendersi conto di non poterlo compiere perché non ha nessun paio di occhiali sul naso. Nota con la coda dell’occhio uno strano oggetto tra le mani di uno degli infermieri davanti a lui, dello stesso colore della montatura dei suoi vecchi occhiali: uno specchietto elegante, liscio e perfettamente ovale.   
Ingoia saliva, cercando di ricambiare lo sguardo dello scienziato.  
-Cosa non avevate mai visto?  
-Un Primo Legame così! Avete tramutato tutta l’acqua della piscina!  
Il silenzio dei due incrina di un poco il suo sorriso.  
-Non ve lo ricordate?  
Rei guarda il ragazzo nel lettino accanto al proprio, e così fa anche l’altro - in sincrono. Tutto ciò che Rei ricorda è di aver sentito all’improvviso una fretta micidiale, che lo ha portato di corsa verso la piscina dell’Accademia e lì è accaduto qualcosa all’improvviso.  
Niente di diverso dal solito: sveglia alle 7.30, doccia, colazione e poi l’inizio del riscaldamento con il suo tutor.   
Il signor Sasabe ritrova però la forza di sorridere come prima.  
-Beh, potete essere felici! Quello che è successo significa una cosa soltanto: la vostra affinità è perfetta!  
Qualcuno lo chiama alla porta, con voce soffice ed educata. Un’altra scienziata si è affacciata curiosa oltre la soglia dell’ingresso, ma porta con sé un messaggio urgente da recapitare proprio a lui, e non può aspettare anche se la situazione è delicata.  
In questo modo, Rei può guardare il proprio mate, o almeno tentarci. Senza occhiali è davvero complesso andare oltre le forme generali, e più che assottigliare lo sguardo non può fare molto.  
Da quello che riesce a notare, è giovane, più o meno la sua età, abbastanza atletico ma smilzo.  
Gli sorride.  
-Sei arrivato ieri all’Accademia?  
Lui scuote la testa e parla piano, come in un soffio.  
-Sono qui da più di una settimana.  
Persino il ragazzo si rende conto che qualcosa non va, non è necessario che Rei parli. Esprime così tanta meraviglia col volto - e col cuore - che l’altro lo comprende subito.  
Si chiedono entrambi come sia stato possibile che prima di quella mattina loro non avessero sentito la presenza l’uno dell’altro, se davvero erano mate destinati, così come doveva essere da regola.  
Rei prova a parlare con lo scienziato, ma quello sorride, batte di nuovo le mani e lo zittisce.  
-Signor Sasabe-  
-Ora mettetevi a riposare. State calmi e idratatevi, niente sforzi ulteriori! Per ora dovete solo stabilizzarvi, e poi cominceremo il vostro vero e proprio allenamento da mate!  
E dopo di questo, se ne va dalla stanza con una certa urgenza, richiesto da tutt’altra parte. Da quel momento, saranno gli infermieri a prendersi cura di loro, a nutrirli e abbeverarli e a soddisfare tutti i loro bisogni.  
Rei sospira, affranto e deluso; è evidente che dovrà attendere altri tempi per fare le dovute richieste e avere le dovute risposte. In quel momento, c’è qualcosa di più importante, e si trova accanto a lui.  
Prendendo coraggio, si volta verso il ragazzo e sorride, con la mano tesa.  
-Piacere, io mi chiamo Ryugazaki Rei!  
Lui impiega qualche secondo a realizzare cosa stia accadendo, un po’ lento nelle proprie reazioni.  
Eppure la sua mano è così calda, morbida e stretta al punto giusto.  
Perfetta per stringere la sua.  
-Haruka Nanase.

 

*************************************

 

Apre gli occhi al suono della sveglia - 6.45, come ogni giorno - e ancora una volta non lo trova. Il letto matrimoniale in mezzo alla stanza è occupato soltanto per la metà di sinistra, la sua, mentre nella parte di destra il lenzuolo è sollevato e stropicciato in malo modo e non contiene nessuna persona.  
Rei non si è neppure accorto che Haruka si è allontanato, trattenuto da un sonno pesantissimo causato da allenamenti insistenti e molto duri. Nel provare a muovere un braccio in quella direzione, sente ancora i muscoli tirare e dolere, lamentarsi parecchio per ogni cosa stia accadendo.  
Si sente triste, e per la prima volta da un mese a quella parte ha anche il coraggio di ammetterlo a se stesso. Trattiene a stento le lacrime e i sospiri, preferendo fissare il vuoto che per lui ha contorni sfumati nonostante i raggi del sole che già penetrano dalle serrande alle finestre.  
Ma questo è un giorno diverso da tutti gli altri. E come prima cosa, si volta verso il comodino accanto al proprio letto e recupera i propri occhiali, così da vedere finalmente tutto ciò che lo circonda.   
Quando si forma una coppia di mate all’Accademia, la dirigenza fornisce loro una sorta di piccolo appartamento privato, due stanze e mezza in cui poter vivere la loro intimità e quindi accrescerla; ovviamente, un solo bagno e un solo divano, un solo tavolo e in particolar modo un solo letto per entrambi. Il pudore tipico della loro cultura svanisce di fronte a certi tipi di esigente, così come avere coppie omosessuali di mate non è ritenuto per nulla strano o particolare, anzi. In certi casi molto particolari, specialmente se uno dei due mate o entrambi i mate sono minorenni, si forniscono anche corsi di educazione sessuale e ogni altro tipo di assistenza.   
Un mondo quasi del tutto sconosciuto e alieno a chi non è mate, che invece vive una vita escluso da molti servizi.  
Rei non ha mai pensato di aver vissuto fino a quel momento una brutta vita, o una vita in deficienza di qualcosa - si è accorto solamente, negli ultimi tempi, di come tutta la loro società viva in funzione dei mate, pilastro, base e sostentamento di ogni regola e legge.  
La seconda cosa che il giovane uomo fa è cambiarsi velocemente i vestiti, indossando la propria tuta di allenamento; sa bene dove Haruka si trovi in quel momento, e senza indugio alcuno recupera la propria borsa sportiva e ci ficca dentro tutto il necessario per la piscina. Cuffietta, occhialini, un paio di costumi, gli asciugamani e il ricambio per il seguito: il resto, eventualmente, lo potrà trovare là.  
Esce in fretta dalla porta, e si immerge in una struttura deserta quando silenziosa. Ancora tutti sono a dormire, tranne pochi addetti alla pulizia e alla sorveglianza che senza alcun rumore si aggirano per i corridoi del grande edificio.  
Gli alloggi sono situati nella parte più a ovest dell’Accademia, e davanti a quelli ci sono i vari campi di allenamento, all’aperto o al chiuso. Appezzamenti di terra dalle diverse composizioni, sono utilizzati per lo più dagli eroi dai poteri Fisici e Animali, mentre gli eroi dai poteri Psichici vengono allenati in strutture apposite e più lontane - fatte di pareti spesse di metallo e diversi strati di protezione.  
Le varie piscine si trovano dopo i campi di pietra dura e molle, appena prima della boscaglia verde. Rei può noleggiare una macchinetta elettrica per arrivare dove vuole, e così senza sforzo e velocemente riesce ad attraversare buona parte della lunghezza dell’Accademia.  
All’entrata, una signora lo saluta sbadigliando, e lo segue con lo sguardo finché non sparisce oltre l’ingresso degli spogliatoi maschili. Il silenzio è quasi surreale e accresce il freddo che arriva dalle mattonelle lucide del pavimento, dei muri. Rei trova la borsa di Haruka in un angolo, quasi nascosta, e vi appoggia accanto la propria mentre si spoglia e si prepara.  
Passa sotto il gettito gelido dell’acqua prima di entrare nell’ambiente ampio, e quindi entra.  
Odore di cloro, e rumore di onde morbide. Si sente il nuotare placido di una persona che muove i riflessi della luce sull’acqua proiettati sul soffitto alto, altissimo, curvato a cupola. Rei si avvicina ancora alla vasca e lo vede nuotare lontano, sul fondo opposto.  
Sembra così calmo, a proprio agio. Non come quando sta accanto a lui in silenzio, privo delle parole con cui rispondere alle domande che gli vengono poste, chiuso in un mondo tutto proprio - Haruka ha un rapporto strano con l’acqua, come se avesse il potere di influenzarla in qualche modo, o esserne influenzato.  
Rei si è chiesto più volte se davvero non fosse in grado di stare in apnea per sempre, oppure creare fluidi dal nulla, o cose del genere. Guardarlo ancora gli dona un senso di pace e lo fa sentire in equilibrio con il mondo, perché i due elementi paio in sintonia perfetta.  
Haruka nuota verso di lui e si ferma, alzando il capo nella sua direzione e guardandolo. Lo ha sentito prima, dunque.  
Rei è un po’ imbarazzato.  
-Nanase, io-  
Si interrompe, davanti a quello sguardo limpido e diretto. Senza rendersene conto, pronuncia una formula di cortesia che gli viene naturale, spontanea - ma non è ciò che desiderava dire, e se ne rende conto subito dalla reazione dell’altro.  
-Non volevo disturbarti!  
-Non mi stai disturbando.  
Si morde le labbra e irrigidisce i muscoli delle braccia distese ai fianchi.   
Un respiro profondo, e prova di nuovo.   
-Posso stare un po’ qui con te?  
Haruka non dice nulla, risponde soltanto con un cenno del capo. Fa una capriola all’indietro, e quindi riprende a nuotare.  
Rei lascia andare un sospiro, e quindi sorride appena. Togliendosi le ciabatte ai piedi, si avvicina al bordo della piscina e lì vi si siede, tranquillo, bagnandosi soltanto i polpacci fino quasi alle ginocchia.  
Lo guarda mentre va avanti e indietro, sinuoso ed elegante. Non si rende conto di rimanerne incantato e di sorridere con quell’aria persa.  
Nonostante i suoi mille dubbi, prova comunque qualcosa per quella persona.  
Haruka a un certo punto si avvicina di nuovo a lui e sbuca dal pelo dell’acqua solo col viso, come farebbe una sirena curiosa.  
-Non entri in acqua?  
Di nuovo imbarazzo.  
-Non so nuotare…  
L’altro sembra subire uno shock a quella rivelazione, quasi consideri indebita l’esistenza delle creature incapaci ad approcciarsi con l’acqua. Rei sente nel petto tutte le vibrazioni sdegnate provenire da lui.  
Rossissimo in viso, si sistema gli occhialini sul naso, come farebbe con occhiali veri.  
-Me lo insegneresti, per favore?  
Haruka fa un paio di capriole in acqua prima di rispondergli, più serio che mai.  
-Non so se riesco. L’acqua deve accettarti.  
-Farò di tutto perché mi accetti!  
Gli tende la mano, e Haruka gliel’afferra dolce, attirandolo nell’acqua.  
Rei trema per il freddo, bagnandosi fin sopra l’ombelico ma poggiando saldamente la pianta del piede sul fondo - e così fa anche Haruka, sollevandosi in piedi. Rei gli sorride.  
-Spiegami cosa devo fare, per favore!  
Il ragazzo lo guarda in silenzio, senza dire nulla, tanto che a un certo punto Rei pensa di dover ripetere la propria richiesta, perché qualcosa non è stato capito. In realtà, Haruka si trova in difficoltà, e lo palesa quando tenta di spiegargli qualcosa che non riesce davvero a razionalizzare: non ha mai dovuto dire a parole qualcosa di così naturale come nuotare, comportarsi con l’acqua.  
Si piega in avanti, quasi con la schiena orizzontale sul pelo dell’acqua.  
-Devi metterti così, e poi-  
Muove le braccia a rotazione, sollevando poi i piedi dal fondo e quindi nuotando.  
Rei sembra aver capito, dalla portata del suo sorriso. Più facile di quel che credeva.  
-Così?  
Si mette esattamente nella stessa posizione del mate, ma quando si tratta di muovere le braccia e le gambe, non sa perché ma si ritrova presto sul fondo della vasca.  
Si rialza immediatamente.  
-Ah, no!  
Ci riprova, mettendoci un poco più di forza, ma il risultato è lo stesso.  
Si rialza di nuovo.  
-Aspetta, Nanase-  
Risultato identico. Haruka si avvicina a lui e lo guarda stranito, mentre si rialza sui propri piedi per l’ennesima volta e sputa acqua piena di cloro.  
-Potresti farmi rivedere ancora?  
Per quante volte ci ritenti, ciò che ne esce non cambia mai - a un tratto sembra riuscire a fare qualche metro in superficie, ma poi cade ugualmente come un masso sul fondo e da lì non si rialza più.  
Haruka si mostra subito molto scontento di avere un tale mate.  
-Sai, credo tu stia antipatico all’acqua.  
Rei non tiene segreto il proprio cruccio, e le sue urla accorate rimbombano senza grazia alcuna tra le pareti della grande piscina.  
-Ma come? Ho studiato e ristudiato tutte le caratteristiche del nuoto e non ci riesco davvero!  
-Forse è perché sei troppo teso, e allora sprofondi.  
Haruka lo ha detto quasi senza pensare, certo senza malizia o cattiveria - e proprio per questo, quella frase suona ancora più pesante e vera, detta da un pezzo di cuore che non si è mai rivelato prima così sincero.  
Rei lo guarda un po’ sorpreso più che ferito, e Haruka abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
-Scusami, non volevo insinuare nulla.  
Di nuovo teso, di nuovo sfuggente, di nuovo tutto il corpo propenso alla fuga. Rei lo avverte benissimo, e lo può vedere anche con i propri occhi.  
Quello che fa è sorridere mesto, e abbassare a propria volta lo sguardo.  
-Non hai detto niente di sbagliato, Nanase. Anzi.  
Alzano lo sguardo nel medesimo istante e di guardano negli occhi in silenzio, per diverso tempo. Quanto sia difficile fare i conti con qualcosa che nessuno di loro aveva programmato e che nessuno aveva loro spiegato, se ne possono rendere conto ogni giorno.  
Rei fa un passo, solo un piccolo passo verso Haruka, e Haruka in risposta fa lo stesso, sporgendo il busto nella sua direzione. All’inizio è solo gentilezza, la carezza calda di una mano che si riconosce non nemica; e poi curiosità, abbandono, fiducia, vera empatia.  
Haruka e Rei si conoscono a livello di anima dal momento del Primo Legame.  
-Proverò ancora a nuotare, Nanase. Vedrai che alla fine ci riuscirò!  
La sua convinzione arriva all’altro ragazzo, il cui sguardo comincia a luccicare come l’acqua stessa. Ha fiducia in lui.  
Rei osa un poco di più.  
-E se tu volessi-  
Abbassa lo sguardo, alza la mano a grattarsi i capelli scuri.  
-Se tu volessi, posso insegnarti a giocare a scacchi. O possiamo fare qualche puzzle insieme!  
Qualche istante di silenzio: l’ombra di Haruka si allunga sulla superficie dell’acqua, nella sua direzione.  
-Va bene.  
Rei comincia a sorridere, sorridere con tutto il proprio viso - è così contento che forse esploderà una seconda volta.  
Puzzle sfrigola sui suoi polpastrelli, all’improvviso, e nello stesso istante anche Haruka si guarda le mani piuttosto perplesso. Di nuovo è successo, quindi, che i loro poteri siano entrati in sintonia prima di loro, e che abbiano espresso il loro legame senza la loro specifica volontà.  
Nessuno degli scienziati è ancora riuscito a spiegar loro questa cosa, ma a quanto pare ci dev’essere qualcosa tra di loro così potente e così forte da andare oltre tutte oltre tutte le conoscenze ottenute dagli studi sulle soulmate. Ancora prima del loro pensiero e della loro mente, i loro Poteri si incontrano.  
Haruka e Rei si guardano nel medesimo istante, e alzano la mano. L’acqua si dissolve in spuma bianca per merito di uno, si tramuta in nuova forma per merito dell’altro e l’aria comincia a scoppiettare tutt’attorno a loro, puzzando di bruciato. In un secondo, l’altra mano di Haruka afferra la scaletta di metallo accanto a loro, e Rei la tramuta in una cosa strana, che l’immaginazione non è riuscita a realizzare in fretta.  
Haruka lo guarda in viso, deciso, e tocca di nuovo quell’oggetto: viene tramutato in un tavolino, proprio della grandezza precisa che starebbe bene tra il loro divano e la televisione del salotto. Altra acqua, e Rei crea una torretta di ghiaccio luccicante, piena di merli e finestrelle; un pezzo del bordo della piscina, Rei crea un piccolo salvagente per se stesso, perché lo aiuti a imparare a nuotare.  
Non è allenamento, perché nessuno sta dicendo loro cosa fare. Allineano le loro azioni, uno sfida e l’altro accoglie il sentimento e lo modifica secondo esigenze spontanee - si affidano non al pensiero razionale ma soltanto all’impeto dei loro cuori e alle vibrazioni che sentono fortissime.  
Haruka afferra persino il proprio costume e Rei crea un mantello lucido e caldo, che lo possa coprire per la maggior parte. Gli occhialini di Rei, e ne ricava un anello.  
Solo a quel punto, si fermano, respirando a fatica.  
Rei scoppia a ridere all’improvviso, ancora così contento che davvero non riesce a trattenersi. Ma smette subito quando Haruka fa un’espressione strana, che non gli ha mai visto prima: sembra davvero arrabbiato, ha tutto il viso rosso e le labbra increspate. Si avvicina veloce a lui, camminando sul fondo della vasca che ormai ha metà dell’acqua che aveva prima, e prima che Rei riesca a fermarlo lo afferra per la nuca e lo bacia in uno scontro di labbra e denti.  
Quello è il loro primo bacio, e fa più male che piacere.  
Anche Rei alza le mani ai suoi capelli dopo il primo momento di sorpresa, e cerca di rispondere in qualche modo a quella furia. Muovendo le labbra e la lingua a caso, cercando di imitare i suoi gesti e i suoi movimenti, e a un certo punto il tutto non provoca più dolore.  
Al contrario.  
Continuano a baciarsi per diverso tempo, tanto che Rei chiude anche gli occhi - e sente che Haruka inizia ad andare più piano, a essere più dolce, ad accarezzarlo tra i capelli con premura.  
Lo riapre quando lo sente separarsi dalla propria bocca, certo di vedere un certo tipo di espressione.  
Haruka però sta tremando, e un principio di pianto è tutto dentro i suoi occhi. Non capisce davvero cosa stia accadendo, per un attimo ne è persino spaventato oltre che confuso, ma è così naturale per lui abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé nel tentativo di confortarlo. Tutto vibra, tra di loro, e Haruka singhiozza.  
-Io- io non-  
Io non ti amo, vorrebbe dirgli. Io amo un altro, amo Rin Matsuoka, non amo te. Ma ormai, ormai neppure quello è più vero, neppure quel sentimento che ha conservato per tanto tempo e con così tanta rabbia è ormai più vero.  
Allora tutto davvero crolla e tra le sue braccia rimane soltanto lui, nudo di qualsiasi altra cosa - come quegli atomi a cui spezza i legami e dona la libertà, perché diventino qualcosa di nuovo.  
Rei lo accarezza in silenzio e sostiene il suo lento sciogliersi.  
Dopo qualche minuto, Haruka ricambia l’abbraccio.

 

****************************************

 

Haruka si sveglia di soprassalto, spalancando gli occhi all’improvviso. Due soli istanti preso dal panico prima di rendersi conto di essere ancora tra le morbide e forti braccia del suo mate, il viso schiacciato contro il suo petto - Rei si sveglia quando lo sente agitarsi, e mugugna qualcosa a labbra strette, forse i rimasugli di un sogno a cui è stato tratto tanto bruscamente.  
Non riesce a chiedergli scusa con le parole, il battito veloce del proprio cuore gli fa ancora tremare le labbra. Si stringe contro di lui e strofina il naso, tutto il viso contro il suo corpo, cercando il suo calore. Rei muove le braccia in modo da avvolgerlo completamente e sollevare le mani ad accarezzargli i capelli, dolcemente. Anche un paio di piccoli baci sulla fronte, mentre la dormiveglia tarda a scomparire, sono uno dei tanti gesti di dolce che gli dedica sempre, in quelle situazioni.  
Haruka non si è mai abituato a essere trattato così, è un imbarazzo piacevole che riesce a calmarlo dopo ogni incubo. Persino quando riemergono vecchi ricordi riguardo a quel giorno terribile: sotto i suoi polpastrelli, sente ancora quell’AntiEroe che si sgretola pezzo a pezzo, e diventa un diamante gigante.  
-Haruka…  
Quello di Rei è più uno sbadiglio che un vero e proprio richiamo, ma lui risponde lo stesso. Intreccia le gambe con quelle di lui, così che non ci sia pezzo dei loro corpi separati, ormai.   
Haruka rimane quieto in quella posizione fino a calmare il proprio cuore e a portarlo a un ritmo uguale a quello di lui, sonnacchioso. Le palpebre ricominciano a farsi pesanti dopo qualche minuto nella penombra della stanza, ed è tutto troppo tranquillo perché abbia voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Purtroppo, la sveglia suona proprio mentre è sul punto di abbandonarsi ancora una volta al sonno, e ha la capacità di destare completamente il suo mate in due istanti netti. Rei si gira verso il comodino e la spegne, quietando così i suoi strilli molesti. Dopo aver recuperato i propri occhiali, gli sorride radioso mentre lo bacia tra i capelli.  
-È arrivato il giorno, Haruka!  
Lui bofonchia e continua a strofinarsi contro il suo pretto, pretendendo di star cercando ancora di dormire. Rei è imperterrito.  
-Il più bel giorno di sempre! Il migliore!  
Mugugna parole incomprensibili e lo stringe, nel tentativo blando di calmare il suo eccessivo entusiasmo, o forse anche di godere del suo calore il più a lungo possibile, perché sa che Rei si alzerà entro pochissimi secondi, lasciandolo sul materasso a poltrire ancora un poco. Da solo.  
D’accordo che ci si sposa una sola volta nella vita - almeno, è auspicabile che sia così - ma non è un buon motivo questo per essere tanto agitato e in particolar modo non è un buon motivo per abbandonarlo tra le lenzuola mentre si prepara con la giusta dose di anticipo.  
Ecco, lo sente appoggiare le mani sulle sue spalle, e preparare nel sospiro qualche parola dal tono dispiaciuto, che lo faccia sentire meno in colpa per quello che sta facendo.   
-Haruka, dobbiamo alzarci…  
Ma lui non ha intenzione di mollare, non quella mattina. Ha già vinto una battaglia, la sera precedente, e ha ottenuto di doversi alzare alle 8.15 invece che alle 8 - l’incubo non è stato previsto, ma non importa - è abbastanza sicuro di poter vincere anche quella e guadagnare qualche minuto ancora.  
Viene però sconfitto quando sente il cellulare squillare, dal salotto. A quel punto Rei è obbligato ad alzarsi e andare a recuperare l’aggeggio per non perdere la chiamata, e Haruka non è così molesto da impedirgli una cosa del genere.  
Scarica la sua frustrazione contro il cuscino di lui, immergendoci la faccia dentro e facendo dei versi strani, che assomigliano a quelli di un delfino.  
Rei parla fin troppo allegro dal salottino della loro casetta, rientra nella stanza affacciandosi dal ciglio della porta e gli sorride, non visto.  
-Makoto dice riuscirà a liberarsi prima dai suoi impegni e a ritirare la torta! Non è necessario che andiamo noi!  
Dire impegni per non dire “allenamento massacrante a seguito dell’impianto delle nuove braccia automatiche di Sousuke” suona delicato, dato il contesto. Tipico di Rei parlare bene, incastrare le parole giuste al momento opportuno - prima del Livello Quattro, non era mai stato un così bravo oratore.  
Ma neanche questo cambierà la sostanza delle cose e Haruka lo sa benissimo. Anche senza quel particolare, Rei non tornerà con lui nel letto e comincerà a prepararsi.  
Bofonchia ancora guardando con la coda dell’occhio Rei che torna in salotto e conclude la chiamata. A quel punto allora lo precede: si alza piuttosto lesto dal letto e si dirige verso il bagno. Si incontrano a metà strada, nei pressi della porta di quello; Rei è felicissimo a prescindere, ma vederlo già in piedi lo rende raggiante. Sta per cedergli il passo e andare a fare altro, qualsiasi altra cosa, e quindi Haruka lo acchiappa per la camicia da notte e gli impedisce di scappare ancora.  
Fa un minuscolo cenno all’interno del bagno, allusivo. Rei capisce e arrossisce all’improvviso, quasi che non si sia mai ritrovato nudo contro di lui prima di quel momento, o in acqua con il suo corpo spalmato addosso, o in altre situazioni altrettanto imbarazzanti e intime.  
Non dice di no, e Haruka lo trascina dentro spogliandolo subito. Rei comincia a ridere di gusto, troppo felice, e per rispondere ai suoi gesti un po’ bruschi lo spoglia a propria volta. Si ritrovano nudi subito, quasi fosse una gara. Haruka accenna un sorriso appena prima che Rei si tolga gli occhiali: a quel punto, Haruka lo deve aiutare, perché senza la sua guida Rei andrebbe a sbattere contro il muro e scambierebbe shampoo per bagnoschiuma e altre cose non troppo divertenti che sono già capitate.  
Una volta è stato in grado di usare per lavarsi la schiena il puliscivetri, lasciato lì incustodito dalle pulizie generali della settimana precedente. Una tragedia, una tragedia davvero.  
Haruka quindi lo prende paziente per le mani e lo conduce, lento, dentro il box doccia, nel quale si chiude anche lui. Stretti stretti, sorridono e ridono un poco nell’abbracciarsi di nuovo, trovando l’uno lo spazio perfetto addosso all’altro.  
Il primo gettito che li colpisce è freddissimo, tremano entrambi e si stringono ancora di più tra di loro. La punta del naso di Haruka viene strofinato sul collo di Rei, senza una vera e propria malizia - tra le risa, il suo mate finalmente lo bacia, colmo di delicatezza e amore.  
È tutto ciò che davvero serve ad Haruka, come sempre.  
Intreccia le dita con lui e si lascia bagnare la schiena, mantenendo il contatto con un elemento che di principio lo mette a proprio agio, più o meno come Rei. L’acqua si scalda e così anche i loro corpi, si muovono un poco in sincrono perché il gettito arrivi in ogni angolo e li bagni completamente; spalle abbassate, collo scoperto, un poco in avanti e un poco indietro. Le loro fronti vengono coperte da frange scure, che toccano quasi le sopracciglia.  
Gli mordicchia la punta del naso, in un gesto tranquillo e intimo, e Rei ridacchia. Haruka sa che l’istinto gli sta dicendo di non perdere troppo tempo e che lui si sta frenando apposta, un po’ per rispetto suo un po’ perché comunque davvero non vuole allontanarsi. Quindi, è lui stesso che spegne l’acqua e afferra la boccetta del bagnoschiuma, spargendo il suo contenuto sulle spalle dell’altro e sul suo torace. Si ferma e gliela porge, perché l’afferri mentre fa quello che deve.  
Un contatto dolce, sereno e tranquillo. Potrebbe essere pieno di malizia e di allusione, una provocazione a ogni polpastrello che striscia sulla pelle perfetta, ma né Haruka né Rei hanno una personalità tale da sedurre e lasciarsi sedurre in quel modo. Non quando l’opportunità di fare coccole e carezze è reale, come quella.  
E Rei si lascia fare tutto, docile, così come quando è il suo turno lava ogni singolo angolo della sua pelle, dallo spazio tra le dita dei piedi, fino all’attaccatura dei capelli della nuca - anche sulla punta del naso, una bolla, per rispondere al gesto di lui di poco prima. Le mani nei capelli, entrambi; a quella distanza, fronte contro fronte, anche Rei riesce a vedere, e quello che vede sono gli occhi di Haruka.  
Quello che Haruka riesce a vedere non sono solo gli occhi di Rei, ma tutto quello che ci sta dentro.   
Lo bacia di nuovo e le sue labbra sanno di sapone. Sputacchia un po’, facendolo ridere, e per ripicca allontana le mani da lui e apre di nuovo il gettito, che lo colpisce in faccia.  
Rei vorrebbe ridere ma ingoia solo acqua, e quindi smette. Si sciacquano in un modo un po’ frettoloso, spinti dal gioco, e solo quando tutto il sapone è stato lavato via dai loro visi ecco che Haruka si sporge di nuovo contro di lui, per assaggiare il suo sapore sulle labbra sottili, piegate in un sorriso.  
Devono uscire da quel box poco dopo, ancora caldi.  
Si asciugano a vicenda nel medesimo modo, sempre seguendo l’esigenza di sentirsi a contatto costante. Forse è anche una conseguenza del loro Legame e dello straordinario potere che condividono: nessuno è ancora riuscito a spiegare come, in quale modo due persone come loro siano riuscite a creare una perfetta armonia partendo dall’essere sconosciuti.  
Fin da subito, dal primissimo momento: uno dei tanti misteri che ancora quel mondo deve spiegare.  
Gou lo ha sempre detto, e Nagisa ha sempre confermato le parole della propria compagna, che non sono mai stati registrati due mate del loro genere. I due sono sempre stati un po’ inquietanti nel dirlo, e per questo Haruka e Rei hanno faticato a fidarsi delle loro parole - in sincrono anche su questo, chissà perché.  
Le vibrazioni del loro petto sono così forti ogni volta che si toccano, e questo è impossibile da ignorare a lungo. Il cuore batte a quello stesso ritmo, il flusso del sangue si fa costante, la sensibilità si espande solo in quella dell’altro e viceversa. Essere soulmate è un’esperienza unica e irripetibile, irresistibile.  
Le mani perfette con cui intrecciare le proprie dita: spazi perfetti nei quali infilarsi.  
Rei esce dal piccolo bagno per andare a recuperare i loro abiti eleganti nel salotto, mentre Haruka finisce di asciugarsi i capelli strofinando l’asciugamano debolmente.  
Sta ancora fissando il phon sopra il lavandino, domandandosi se è il caso di usarlo subito o aspettare che l’altro torni, quando ecco che alla porta suonano il campanello. Sente Rei rispondere subito e una voce sconosciuta salutarlo molto allegro, donandogli un pacco assolutamente inatteso.  
Haruka riemerge dal bagno solo quando lo sconosciuto si è allontanato, chiudendo la dietro di sé. Rei gli mostra una scatola di dolciumi provenienti da una delle pasticcerie più costose dell’intera Città. Ha lo sguardo che brilla.  
-Sono per noi!  
Haruka sa che domandare come e perché quel pacco sia arrivato a loro significherebbe smontare tutta la sua contentezza, quindi si limita a leggere il bigliettino allegato al pacco.  
-Ce li manda Kisumi…  
Rei fa lo stesso, e il suo sorriso si fa ancora più largo.  
-”Sperando di aver fatto in tempo, eccovi qualcosa di dolce per iniziare benissimo alla giornata! Baci baci, sposini”. Molto gentile!  
Apre la scatola e guarda affamato i vari dolcetti, alla cioccolata alla crema e alla frutta.  
Haruka li guarda un po’ con sospetto. Non gli è mai andato troppo a genio Kisumi, per un motivo non meglio identificato - anche se Rei lo sa benissimo che l’irritazione di lui cresce ogni qual volta Shigino si permette quei segni d’intimità fisica che ha concesso soltanto a lui, nella maniera più innocente possibile.  
Solleva persino le sopracciglia, per nulla meravigliato.  
-Mangeremo fino a scoppiare, oggi.  
Ed è incredibile come, di fronte a quello, persino uno come Rei è talmente contento da non avere particolari interessi nel seguire regole ferree progettate nel dettaglio da lui medesimo.  
-Hai ragione, ma per una volta possiamo farlo!  
Guardando la sua espressione imbronciata, capisce che qualcosa non va. Ne sorride, intenerito, e fa il gesto di trattenere a sé il pacchetto pieno di dolci.  
-Ma se non li vuoi li posso mangiare tutti i-  
Haruka sbuffa e questa volta lo guarda davvero male. Si allunga in avanti, afferra un dolcetto e si allontana spedito verso il bollitore dell’acqua, mentre sente Rei ridere in piccoli sbuffi caldi.  
È bello come la comunità di eroi, conoscenti o non conoscenti, si sia stretta attorno a loro in quel momento così importante. Tutti hanno detto loro quanto sia strano che due mate si sposino, perché davvero non c’è alcun bisogno di una cosa del genere - come se l’istituzione del matrimonio fosse stata fatta unicamente per quelle coppie che non hanno altri mezzi per rimanere tali e hanno la necessità di sancire, in qualche modo, di essere proprietà l’uno dell’altro e viceversa. I mate non hanno certo necessità di questa natura.  
Strano, ma importante. Anche gli eroi vogliono le cose belle, emozionanti e importanti. Non si accontentano del nome, vogliono forma e sostanza, nessuna gloria pompata per essere persone normali con desideri comuni.  
Rei gli ha già detto che piangerà e non ci potrà fare niente. Haruka non gliel’ha detto, ma di certo piangerà anche lui sul palco.  
Niente telecamere né riprese, soltanto un prete e il pubblico, i loro quattro testimoni e tutti i fiori con cui Rei personalmente ha addobbato la sala della cerimonia. Sarà una cosa soltanto loro e dei loro intimi, com’è giusto che sia.  
Il bollitore scatta, segnalando che l’acqua è arrivata alla temperatura giusta per il té. Haruka ne prende il manico e piano la versa nella tazza; quando lo appoggia di nuovo al proprio posto, sente le braccia di lui stringergli dolcemente la vita, e il suo viso appoggiarsi contro la sua spalla.  
Trattiene una parola a stento, ma le vibrazioni del suo cuore lo urlano, e Haruka le sente distintamente.  
Ancora poche ore e lo potrà gridare a tutti. Marito, suo marito.  
Colui che occupa perfettamente lo spazio accanto al suo.

 

 


End file.
